Comme quoi, tout peut arriver!
by breizhceline
Summary: Les Gundamsboys, en mission d'infiltration dans un bahut...breton! AHAH! Une histoire remplis d'action, d'humour, et d'amuuuur! WARNING YAOI! Premiere fic de moa!
1. Chapitre 1, car il en faut bien un!

La guerre, encore, toujours…

Ennuyant…

En tout cas c'est ce que pense un certain pilote de Gundam, aux cheveux aussi lisses que la crinière d'un pur sang, aux yeux aussi brillants que la plus pur des améthystes, et a l'estomac aussi profond que le plus vertigineux des gouffres sans fonds de la Terre et des Colonies réunies.

-Putain, on s'emmerde… J'ai faim en plus! Et y'a rien dans c'te frigo de mes deux! 

-Il reste un peu de riz d'hier soir…

-Pourquoi le frigo est-il si vide?

Et le pauvre petit Quatre décida qu'il était inutile d'essayer de raisonner un esprit, ou plutôt un estomac tel que Duo, lorsque l'on sait que ce dernier a été nourri au biberon et aux tranches de pizzas 4 fromages, tomate, oignons, lardons, crème fraîche et champignons.

-Fucking shit! Je crève la dalle!

-Si seulement tu pouvais crever tout court…

Cette réplique cinglante venait du pilote du Gundam Nataku, le jeune Chang Wufei, qui était en train de polir son sabre, installé sur des coussins sur le sol.

-Ah…Ah…Ah…très spirituel Wufy. Mais dis moi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps libre a nettoyer ton couteau suisse alors que tu ne l'utilise jamais? C'est pour frimer hein? Tu sais, a force, il va finir par rouiller… De toute façon, jsuis sur que tu sais même pas t'en servir! o

Et la, d'un mouvement souple et rapide, le sabreur se leva et plaqua sa victime contre un mur, la pointe du sabre contre sa gorge.

_-Premièrement,_ comme tu peut le constater, je sais me servir de « mon couteau suisse », _deuxièmement,_ je l'entretiens régulièrement pour qu'il soit, en toute occasion, près a trancher du baka natté, et _troisièmement,_ je…m'appelle...Wufei… PAS WUFY!

Sur ce, le Wufei ainsi nommé retourna a l'entretien de sa lame et laissa derrière lui un Duo soufflé.

-OK…No problem…je gere… QUAAAAAAAAAAT-CHAAAAAAN! J'ai faim!

Le Quat-chan en question, qui était en train de recoudre un énième T-shirt de l'estomac sur pattes, répondit d'un air où l'on sentait l'habitude et la résignation, règle comme du papier a musique :

-Duo, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait attendre que Trowa et Heero revienne de la ville avec des provisions pour pouvoir faire a dîner, et là, tu pourras manger. Mais, en attendant, tu peut toujours manger le riz qui reste.

-Quat'chou, j'ai une tête a ressembler a un oiseau pour bouffer des graines? Jsuis pas comme Wufinou moi…

-Alors toi…

Wufei était en train de se relever afin de trancher la tête de l'impudent qui venait de le traiter de moineau, quand ils entendirent le vrombissement de la moto de Trowa qui rentrait a bon port, suivi rapidement par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée du petit chalet ou les pilotes ont élus domiciles, le temps d'une mission. Heero entra dans le salon où se trouvaient Duo, Quatre et Wufei, les bras chargés de courses, suivi par Trowa, chargé seulement de deux casques de moto.

-Bon retour les amis , les accueillit un Quatre tout sourire

-…, dit Wufei

-Hnn, répondit Heero

-…, ajouta Trowa

-HEEEROOOOOOOOOOO! A MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Et c'est un Duo affamé en mode survie qui se précipita sur The Perfect Soldier qui, encombre comme il était, ne pouvait éviter la collision. Mais, personne ne vit le léger mouvement de Wufei qui, en déplaçant le fourreau de son sabre, fit « accidentellement » tomber a terre la bête affamée.

-Chang…

-Yuy.

Après ces chaleureux remerciements, Heero se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de ranger les courses. Quatre le suivit et commença a énoncer a voix haute les différents dîners qu'il pourrait réaliser avec ces nouvelles victuailles. Mais, ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'est qu'un certain pilote de Gundam particulièrement silencieux l'observait avec beaucoup d'attentions.

-Barton, j'ai conscience que cela ne me regarde pas, mais, si tu as quelque chose a dire a Winner, parle lui.

-…

Sur ce, le pilote de HeavyArms posa les deux casques de moto qu'il tenait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-…pff…

Et Wufei continua d'astiquer son sabre.

…

-Putaiiiiiiiin…..j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaal…..

Et ouais, Duo était toujours affalé, face contre terre.

-Et bien, le silence aura pas duré longtemps, mais ça a été agréable le temps que ça a dure.

-Toi! C'est toi qui m'a fait tombé!

-Oui, et alors?

-Tu vas me le payer!

Et immédiatement le natté en furie se jeta littéralement sur le chinois qui, surpris, ne put l'esquiver. Wufei se retrouva alors plaquer sur le sol, maintenu ainsi pas Duo qui, a califourchon sur lui, lui tenait les poignets.

-Descends de là, espèce de crétin!

-Quand tu te seras excuser.

-Jamais!

-Et bah alors c'est une histoire partie pour durer, fit Duo avec un grand sourire.

Pendant ce temps la, Quatre s'affairait en cuisine et Heero était revenu au salon et, assis sur le canapé a coté du « couple », tapotait déjà sur son ordinateur.

-Yuy…fait moi plaisir…tue le…

-On a une mission.

Ces quatre mots suffirent à réunir tout le monde autour du pilote du Wing, Wufei mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'Américain. Trowa, lui, venait de sortir de la douche, et ne portait donc qu'une serviette autour de la taille, et ses cheveux encore mouillés retombaient librement devant ses yeux d'émeraude.

-Quelle est la mission? demanda-t-il

A ces mots, Duo et Quatre se retournèrent vers lui.

-Wesh Trowa! T'as fait une phrase de quatre mots! T'es pas trop fatigué au moins?

-…

-Ah bah ca y est, il est reparti dans son trip de l'homme muet. Eh, Quat'chou, pourquoi t'es tout rouge?

En effet, le ptit blondinet avait les joues aussi rouges que les yeux de la personne aimée sont verts.

-Non…non…c'est rien…

-Hmm…moais… Si tu le dis…

Spandex-boy prit alors la parole.

-La mission commence demain. Il s'agit d'une mission d'infiltration dans un établissement scolaire français, plus précisément en Bretagne, dans l'ouest du pays, où nous serons inscris comme élèves pensionnaires. Notre objectif sera d'obtenir des informations sur Oz, détenues par l'un des professeurs, Mr Le Galludec, qui enseigne la biologie. Un hélicoptère viendra nous prendre demain a 5h du matin, et nous serons sur place a Midi. Des questions?

-5h du mat'? Mais t'y malade! Y'a pas moyen de changer?

-D'autres questions? Dans ce cas, mission acceptée.


	2. Ils ont les chapeaux ronds

4h du matin. Le Soleil n'est pas encore levé au dessus des forets américaines au Nord du pays. L'étendue des majestueux conifères était juste baignée par la pale lueur mourante de la Lune et des étoiles. Au milieu des arbres, un petit chalet, comme une île perdue en plein océan. A proximité coulait un petit ruisseau, et non loin se trouvait une petite clairière a découvert. La ville la plus proche se situait a 1h de route, ½h en coupant a travers bois et en fonçant comme un malade (ce qui est très dangereux car les arbres ne s'écartent pas quand on klaxonne), mais plusieurs heures a pied… C'est donc dans ce « havre de paix » que les 5 pilotes de Gundam se sont installés en attendant leur nouvelle mission.

Malgré l'heure tardive (ou l'inverse, ça dépend du point de vue), le chalet était loin d'être endormi. Le ptit blondinet de service, Quatre, était en cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner et des encas pour le long trajet a venir; a proximité, dans le salon, le soldat parfait, Heero, réglait quelques détails de dernière minutes concernant la mission sur son portable; a l'extérieur, la porte de prison, alias Trowa, s'apprêtait a aller rendre le side-car qu'il avait « emprunté » en ville lors de leur arrivée au chalet; près du ruisseau, le dernier dragon, Wufei, s'exerçait au combat a mains nues; enfin, notre américain national, Duo, était quand a lui, au fin fond de…son lit, en train de roupiller comme un bien heureux…A 4h30, Quatre appela ses compagnons pour le petit déjeuner et tous s'installèrent a table…enfin, presque tous…

-Tiens, où est Duo?

-A ton avis Winner? Il est encore en train de dormir!

-Il faudrait penser à aller le réveiller, intervint Heero, le temps qu'il se prépare, qu'il mange…

-Tu as tout à fait raison Heero! Wufei, tu pourrai aller le réveiller s'il te plait?

-Moi? Pourquoi?

-Tu es bien celui qui partage sa chambre non? Il est alors logique que ce soit toi, son compagnon de chambrée, qui aille le réveiller, ce que tu aurais du faire en te levant, sachant l'infinie difficulté que notre cher Duo a à émerger avant 1h de l'après-midi.

-Winner…, commença à grogner Wufei

-Tais toi et vas y.

La, c'était Trowa qui venait de s'exprimer, lâchant cet ordre sans broncher ni lever le nez de son croissant et de son bol de chocolat chaud.

Wufei se renfrogna, visiblement outré et assez énervé. Il regarda tour a tour les pilotes devant lui, et tourna la tête vers The Perfect Soldier, mais n'obtint qu'un Perfect Silence.

-…Pf !

Sur cette réplique cinglante, le chinois se leva de table et monta lourdement les escaliers menant aux chambres.

-…Trowa…pourquoi… ?

-Il commençait à s'énerver contre toi, il fallait bien le décider à y aller sans discuter.

-Ah…eh bien…merci.

Quatre eu un sourire rayonnant, auquel Trowa répondit par un mini-micro-tetra sourire.

Revenons-en à notre Wufei national, de pas très bonne humeur, et qui a finalement pénétré dans l'antre de la bête… Ce qui frappait le plus dans cette pièce, c'était la dualité entre le côté gauche et le côté droit, « le bien contre le mal » selon Wufei, c'est-à-dire un ordre et une propreté remarquable, contre un bordel sans nom, composé en partie de paires de chaussettes, de BD, de paquets de bonbons éventrés, et une multitude d'autres « déchets », toujours selon Wufei, jonchant le sol. Et, trônant au milieu de cette décharge, un mit, et, dans ce lit, « le maître des lieux », Duo Maxwell, dormant a poings fermes, les couvertures a terre et le ventre a l'air.

-Aucun savoir vivre…

Le chinois s'approche du lit et s'agenouilla a hauteur du visage de Duo.

/« Tu n'avais qu'a le réveiller… » Ils sont gentils les autres, mais un Gundam exploserait qu'il se réveillerait pas…/

Wufei resta quelques minutes à regarder le visage de son compagnon, sans rien dire ni faire.

/En plus, y'a que dans ces moments là qu'on a le droit a un minimum de paix…C'est vrai quoi, il n'est aussi calme, aussi serein, on dirait un ange…/

-…Duo…

-…Wufei…

- !

Wufei eu un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant pas du tout a ce que Duo soit réveillé, lui parlant aussi doucement, presque tendrement, en l'appelant par son VRAI nom!

-Wufei…

Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

-Wufei…rends moi ma pizza…

Et le sabreur tomba à la renverse.

/C'est pas vrai, le crétin! J'croyais qu'il était réveillé alors qu'il rêve! Mais quel crétin je vous jure…BAKA//

-Baka!

Sur ce, il lui balança dans la tronche l'un des coussins morts au combat.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LA PIZZAAAAAAAAA! Hein? Hein? Quoi? Q'ezky s'passe?

-Leve toi, on t'attend pour déjeuner.

Et Wufei quitta la chambre sans plus un mot.

-Mais…qu'essssss que c que ça… Dans quel monde il vit clui la… ? M'enfin, le ptit dej' est prêt, allons- yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaah…..

Et sur ce long bâillement _made in Maxwell & Co, _Duo se leva, enfila le premier T-shirt qui lui passait sous la main et se traîna laborieusement jusqu'à la salle à manger, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers.

-Saaaaaalut les z'amis…ça faaaaaaaaaaarte… ?

-Bonjour Duo!

-…

-Nh…

-Et bah quand même, t'as fini par descendre…

-Je ne me donnerai même pas la peine de te répondre! renchérit Duo, et, levant le nez avec dédain, s'assit sans lui accorder d'autres regards.

-Iktadakimasou!

Et ainsi, la table fut vide, déserte, morte, impec', nickel chrome en moins de 5 minutes. Les autres devaient limite ne pas laisser traîner leurs mains sur la table et faire un bilan du nombre de doigts restants, voir si Duo n'en n'avait pas embarqué un au passage.

- Tu ne peux pas te tenir correctement? grommela Wufei

-grqegerqgjn! fut la seule réponse compréhensible

-Duo, s'il te plait, n'insulte pas la bouche pleine.

-Oui maman!

-Allez préparez vos affaires et rdv a la clairière dans 10min, dit Heero.

-Oui chef!

---------------------------------

20min plus tard. Duo arriva enfin à la clairière, où un hélicoptère attendait.

-C'est pas possible baka! Tu sait pas lire l'heure ou quoi! T'as 10min de retard! Tu sait au moins ce que veut dire le mot « ponctualité » ?

-Oui oui je sais…j'me suis perdu en route!

-Impossible, du chalet a ici il y a un chemin.

-Ah…

-Et en plus on voit le chalet d'ici.

-…

-Et enfin…

-C'est bon c'est bon Heero on a compris! Bon, on va dire que j'ai eu du mal à rassembler mes affaires!

-Tu m'étonnes! T'as vu le bordel que c'est tes affaires! Une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits!

-Parce que tu t'y connais toi en chatte Wufinou… ?

-Koooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Wufei était rouge, mais rouge-rouge, limite à exploser.

-Comment peux-tu… !

-L'hélicoptère va partir, interrompit Heero, vous continuerez une fois a bord.

---------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Gundams-boys survolaient le pays, direction la vieille Europe.

-Coooooool…on va en France…. !

-Tu as l'air ravis Duo, fit remarquer Quatre

-Facile a deviner pourquoi…

-Ah oui? Eh bah vas-y Wufélant, exprime-toi.

/C'est pas possible, il me donne des surnoms de plus en plus débiles celui-la, faudrait que je pense a stopper ça…/

-Eh bien, selon moi, c'est pour la gastronomie.

-Ah, ok…Donc, pour toi, je ne suis qu'un estomac sur pattes, qui ne pense qu'a se goinfrer, du matin jusqu'au soir? Moi qui pensais que tu m'estimais un peu plus que ça, j'vois que jme suis trompé. Sache, pour ta gouverne, que j'aime beaucoup la France pour son histoire, sa culture et ses traditions, particulièrement la Bretagne, car les légendes celtes m'ont toujours fascinés. Enfin…si tu préfères croire que seuls les croissant, le fois gras et les cuisses de grenouilles m'intéresse, libre a toi…

Gros silence dans l'appareil.

Sur la banquette du milieu, sur la gauche derrière le pilote, Quatre avait interrompu sa lecture (un roman policier… ?) et essayai de calmer Duo, qui, a cote de lui, marmonnait insultes et noms d'oiseaux tout en sortant un baladeur de son sac. Sur la banquette arrière, derrière Quatre, Trowa regardait les paysages défiler sous ses yeux; au milieu, Heero se documentait sur la région ou ils se dirigeaient…nah, pas avec son ordinateur, y'a pas de réseaux a 2000m d'altitude, donc il fait comme tout le monde, et il lit « Le Guide du Routard »; Wufei quand a lui, sur la droite de l'appareil, repensait a ce qu'il avait dit a Duo.

/Mais…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la? J'ai rien compris…Pourquoi il s'est énervé comme ça? J'ai juste dit qu'il s'intéressait a la nourriture française, y'a pas de quoi piquer une crise! Et comment je pouvais savoir qu'il aimait la culture française hein? C'est vrai quoi, je savais même pas qu'il connaissait ce mot…Pf!…Bon, en même temps, il avait l'air…C'est vrai que j'aurais peut être pas du lui dire ça comme ça…Il avait l'air…triste? Je lui ai fait de la peine je crois, mais pourquoi?… Il faudrait…je crois…que je m'excuse…je crois…/

-Au fait Wufaichier, j'ai réenregistrer sur ton championnat d'escrime.

/Plutôt mourir que de lui faire mes excuses/

--------------------------------

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'hélicoptère atterrit à proximité d'un graaaaand établissement, situe dans une graaaaande clairière, entourée d'une graaaaande foret, et bordée d'un graaaaande ruisseau, communément appelé une rivière.

-Chouette…d'un ptit chalet paumé dans la forêt, on passe à un gros chalet paumé dans une jungle…Sugoï…

-Qu'est-ce que tu espérais Duo? Qu'y ait un centre commercial juste a cote?

-Qu'est-ce que tu peut être cynique quand tu t'y met Quat-chou…

Quatre lui fit un graaaaand sourire colgate et descendit de l'appareil, suivi de ses compagnons.

-Baissez bien la tête les jeunes, les prévint le pilote, allez pas vous faire hacher menu par les hélices!

-On a l'habitude lui répondit Heero

-Pf! Comme si on était assez bête…grogna Wufei; son helico je le démonte en 2min si je veux…

-T'as entendu Quat-chan, vas pas finir en kebab!

Heureusement, tous arrivèrent dans le hall du bâtiment, et en un seul morceau. Ils se tenaient dans une vaste salle, très vaste même, très haute de plafond et surmontée d'un dôme de verre. Quelques élèves passaient de ci, de la, tous en mode « rush ».

-Qu'est-c'qu'ils ont à tracer comme des malades? Il est même pas midi, y'a pas cours normalement…

-Je ne sais pas Duo…Peut être que le dernier arrivé aura les restes des autres…

-COMMENT! Tu deconne Quat-chou! Vite vite vite vite!

Et Duo fila comme une flèche dans la même direction que les élèves.

-Attends Duo… ! tenta d'appeler Quatre

-On dirait qu'il s'est bien intégré

-Oui on dirait, mais on doit d'abord…Quoi!

Le blondinet se retourna brusquement pour voir qui lui parlait.

Un grand bonhomme en costume cravate noir se tenait derrière lui, le toisant de 3 bonnes têtes. Il était brun, les cheveux courts et hirsutes, son visage carré encadrée d'une barbe fourni impeccablement taillée. Des petits yeux noirs, surmontés d'épais sourcils, dont l'un barré d'une impressionnante balafre, ainsi qu'un nez cassé et plusieurs cicatrices, lui donnait l'air d'un responsable de la torture, d'un agent de la CIA, ou du Père Fouettard. Le seul élément réfutant cette dernière impression était le grand sourire chaleureux qu'arborait le personnage.

-Désolé jeune homme, je vous ai fait peur? Ce n'était pas le but rechercheu, croyez le bien! AHAHAHAH!

Quatre était un peu intimidé par cette force de la nature, qui parlait fort et riait tout aussi fort, sans parler de son accent patois.

-Mais ne fuyez pas voyons! Je ne vais pas vous mangeu!

Inconsciemment, l'instinct de survie du pikachu l'avait fait reculer vers un endroit sur: derrière Trowa…

-Je crois juste que vous l'impressionnez, répondit Trowa.

-Vous trouvez? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes drôles! AHAHAHAHAH!

Son rire, ou plutôt son rugissement, résonnait à travers le hall, avec un effet d'écho terrible.

-Yuy, faudrait arrêter le massacre, glissa Wufei a son voisin.

-Hn…opina Heero

Il s'approcha du géant, parti dans un fou rire.

-Nous cherchons le bureau du directeur, Mr.

Le colosse s'arrêta de rire et reprit peu à peu son sérieux. Puis, avec un grand sourire, il ouvrit grand les bras et déclara:

-Ne cherchez plus, vous avez trouveu votre homme! Principal Michel Gicquel, ou Mr Gicquel, ou Michel, Maître si vous voulez, ou encore Michou pour les intimes, responsable du campus Kerivalain, a votre service!

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent, visiblement peu surs du personnage.

-Bah alors, ces quoi ces têtes les jeunes? Allez, suivez moi! Come oooooon!

Le directeur traversa le groupe et se dirigea vers la salle où Duo avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt, essayant d'embarquer le jeune arabe au passage, mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de son gardien, qui le mit a l'abri du kidnapping d'une habile esquive.

-Restez sur vos gardes, murmura Trowa, il est pas net ce type…

Et il emboîta le pas au géant, suivi de Quatre qui essayait de plus penser a comment survivre au directeur qu'au dos large et protecteur de son ami. Wufei et Heero fermaient la marche.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bronze, magnifiquement ouvragée dans la plus pure tradition celte, où entrelacs, lions et autres symboles se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient sans fin, autour d'un Triskel centrale, symbole du campus, et des pays celtes par excellence. Gicquel avança à grandes enjambées vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un grand mouvement de bras, les battants claquèrent contre les murs et la lumière du Soleil baigna cette entrée magistrale. Des centaines de têtes se tournèrent vers eux et le silence s'installa dans la salle. Salle, comme tout dans le campus, immense, et comme le hall haute de plafond et surmontée d'un dôme de verre, a la différence près que celui-ci soutenait les branches d'un arbre, le feuillage filtrant la lumière et baignant la salle d'une lumière douce, malgré que le Soleil soit a son zénith. Quatre tables occupaient la grande partie de la salle, une extrémité devant la porte, l'autre devant une cinquième table, plus petite, qui faisait face aux autres sur une petite estrade. Les élèves étaient tous attablés et attendaient en silence la suite.

-On se croiraient dans la grande salle de Poudlard dans Harry Potter…murmura Quatre impressionné.

-C'est normal, J.K s'ait inspireu de cette salle pour son livre! AHAHAH! Allez la jeunesse en route!

Et Gicquel repris sa marche et se dirigea vers la table du fond en passant au milieu des quatre autres.

-J'aime pas ça, tout le monde nous regarde…chuchota Quatre

-Moi non plus…C'est quoi leur problème…grogna Wufei.

Le géant s'arrêta devant la table du fond, et se retourna pour faire face a l'assemblée et aux Gundam boys.

-Bon ! Chers élèves, pour commencer, bonne rentrée a tous !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit cette déclaration

-J'espère que cette année se déroulera aussi bien que la précédente…sans aucun INCIDENTS cette fois-ci.

Gros silence dans la salle…

Gicquel fit un grand sourire et déclara

-Bien ! C'est pas le tout, mais j'ai quelques annonces a faire avant que nous passions a table : Tout d'abord, je cherche a vendre ma vieille 4L, très bon état ou presque, avec les quatre pneus, le…

Un jeune homme assis a la table derrière le directeur l'interrompit

- Michel, tu ne crois pas que le moment est mal choisi pour refourguer ta camelote ?

L'interpelle se retourna et répondit

-Ah ? Tu crois Jerem' ? Ah bon… Bon bah c'est pas grave ! AHAHAHAHAH ! Enfin… En ce qui concerne le règlement, la plupart le connaisse, ou savent qu'il existe tout du moins. Passons directement a ce qui nous intéresse !

Et le regard balafré du Michou se posa sur nos héros, tel l'ours qui lorgne un pot de miel.

-Nous avons cette année le plaisir d'accueillir des élèves étrangers au sein de notre modeste établissement !

Un murmure parcouru la salle.

-Je sais que, d'habitude, la répartition se fait a huis clos dans mon bureau, mais vous imaginez bien que, pour cette fois…

Un mouvement d'approbation secoua la salle, faisant écho au visage rayonnant du directeur.

-Je le sens moyen ce coup la, murmura Wufei.

-Allez les jeunes, approchez-vous !

Plus a reculons que de bon cœur, les garçons avancèrent.

-Bien, nous allons commencer par le premier de l'ordre alphabétique… Mr Trowa Barton.

L'adolescent fit face au géant, encouragé par nombres de sifflements et autres déclarations comme « _brav a baotr_ ! » ou « _da garout a ran_ ! ».

-Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer, commença le directeur avec un air amusé. Vous voyez ceci ?

Trowa regarda dans la direction indiquée. Gicquel pointait du doigt un cercle de métal sur le sol, d'environ 3m de diamètre. A chaque point cardinal se trouvait une rune différente, se rejoignant au centre en une plateforme de 50cm de haut environ.

-Ceci est l'_An Rod ar Planedenn_, pouvant être traduit en français par La Roue du Destin, expliqua le directeur. Cet artefact, vieille de milliers d'années, sert depuis autant de temps à la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons qui composent ce campus. Si vous préférez, c'est exactement le même principe que dans Potter, elle nous a tout piqué !

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, puis le silence reprit ses droits.

-Enfin ! Jeune hommes, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de monter sur la plateforme ?

Trowa s'exécuta et pris place au milieu du cercle.

-Et bien, vous irez dans la maison morbihannaise, _Ti g'an Douar_ !

De l'une des tables du milieu, recouverte d'une grande nappe verte, s'éleva une ovation digne d'une victoire du stade rennais à domicile contre Paris. Trowa, un peu perdu, se retourna pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il vit le fit douter de sa belle paire de mirettes : devant lui, juste au niveau de son torse, une petite boule de lumière verte émeraude flottait dans les airs, au dessus d'une rune représentant une feuille stylisée.

-Prenez la, lui dit le directeur, comme si il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, et pas d'une espèce de boule fluorescente radioactive extraterrestre, défiant toutes les lois de la logique.

Mais le grand brun ne se laissa pas démonter. Il s'approcha de l'ovni et le prit de sa main droite. Dans un éclair de lumière verte, la boule disparu et un anneau apparut a l'annuaire droit de Trowa. Une superbe émeraude y brillait de tout son éclat.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, ce qui était chez lui un signe de surprise suprême.

-AHAHAHAH ! Vous avez l'air décontenancé mon jeune ami ! Je me ferais une joie de vous expliquer comment ça marche, mais je n'en ai foutrement aucune idée ! AHAHAHAH !

-C'est qu'il a l'air d'en être fier en plus, glissa Wufei a Quatre, qui pouffa.

-Mr Chang ! Voyons voir si vous êtes aussi courageux que loquace ! C'est à votre tour !

Wufei le fixa avec une lueur de défi, pendant que Trowa repris position entre le blondinet et le géant. Et c'est d'un pas décidé, presque énervé, que Wufei pris place sur la plateforme. Un rayon violet s'éleva a sa droite, et une petite boule de la même couleur flotta au dessus d'un symbole de nuage. Sans hésiter, il l'a saisit et une améthyste apparut a son doigt.

/Comme les yeux de Duo…cool…/

-Eh bien eh bien, vous irez chez nos amis du Finistère, _Ti ar Avel_ !

La table la plus a gauche, à coté de celle du Morbihan et tapissée de pourpre, s'agita d'applaudissements, dont un jeune homme à l'air particulièrement ravi.

-Bien ! Mr Maxwell ?

-Oui chef !

Le même jeune homme se leva de la table où il s'était installé, déjà entouré d'un fan club.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà trouvé votre maison d'accueil Mr Maxwell ?

-Oui oui m'sieur ! dit il fièrement en exhibant un anneau surmonté d'une pierre semblable a ses yeux.

/Cool…vraiment super…je me retrouve avec le baka…trop content…vraiment…/

-Paaaaarfait ! Un de moins, passons au suivant ! Mr Winner, c'est a vous de jouer !

Quatre sursauta et, comprenant que l'ogre s'adressait a lui, implora Trowa du regard, qui secoua la tête, montrant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider cette fois-ci.

-Et bien jeune homme, ne soyez pas timide ! Venez par ici, je ne vais pas vous manger !

Gicquel s'approcha et, avec un grand sourire, pris Quatre par les épaules et le mena a l'échafaud…non, au cercle !

-Allez Pikachu courage ! C'est rien tu verras ! l'encouragea Duo debout sur son banc.

-Allez allez ! scandèrent les autres tables.

Quatre était mort de honte. Il regarda cette salle remplie d'inconnus qui l'encourageaient, lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un rouquin aux yeux mordorés qui le fixait tout en l'encourageant. Un peu dérouté, Quatre se ressaisit et, se dégageant de la prise du directeur, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la plate forme. Dès que son pied eu foulé la pièce de métal, un rayon bleu surgit devant lui d'une rune en forme de goutte d'eau, et une boule de lumière bleue claire se transforma en opale au contact de la main fine de Quatre.

-Wesh Quatre bravo !

Et toute la salle applaudit a tout rompre.

-Bah voila, vous voyez que c'était pas compliqué ! AHAHAHAHAH ! Vous serez donc accueillit par la maison de l'Ile et Vilaine, _Ti an Dour_ !

Les applaudissements s'accentuèrent à la table de droite recouverte de tissus azur, et Quatre y recroisa le regard du rouquin, au doigt duquel brillait une opale semblable a la sienne. Le visage du blondinet s'illumina d'un grand sourire, que Trowa surprit et qui fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-Bien bien bien ! Mr Yuy, vous êtes le dernier a… ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Heero revenait déjà du cercle, une onyx brillant a sa doigt.

-Ah…bon…vous irez alors vous serez accueilli par la maison des Côtes-D'Armor, _Ti ar Houarn_…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la dernière table, tapissée de tissus noirs, aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière.

-Compris.

Le géant fut un peu décontenancé par l'attitude froide de l'adolescent, mais il se reprit et déclara d'une voix tonitruante

-Et voila ! La répartition s'achève ! Que chacun regagne sa table et qu'il leur soit fait bon accueil !

Gicquel contourna la table du fond, recouverte de tissus rouges et or, et s'installa sur le banc, au milieu de se qui ressemblait au corps professorale du bahut.

-Bon appétit a tous !

Et dans un grand bruit de métal, les élèves soulevèrent les cloches des plats et commencèrent à manger.

Les quatre pilotes de Gundam se regardèrent, et d'un signe de tête commun, chacun se rendit à la table qui lui a été assigné, et, par la même occasion, la maison qui sera la leur tout le temps de leur mission.


End file.
